Love On Its Way
by chasegrace
Summary: Annabeth realizes her secret love for Percy but she's not sure whether he feels the same for her. She's scared that he'll turn her down for that mortal and that the last line of her prophecy might be about him. She has to tell Percy how she feels before..
1. Bland

This is actually my first fanfic. I'm sorry if you think it's not that good but I really wanted to give back to the fandoms for all of the fanfics I've read. And I really want to show support to my favorite couple. This might seem like an ordinary Percabeth fic, but I'm planning on a twist and a change of summary. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the series. The very great Rick Riordan does. Oh, he's a genius.

By the way, this is between The Battle Of The Labyrinth and The Last Olympian and in Annabeth's point of view. It might change, if I continue. But I imagined the story from a girl's point of view. And I think we should show her emotions. It's always Percy's hormones in action you could read about, it's _way_ too unfair. And I honestly thought it was kinda OC before, so I changed it a little and added a few more things to it. So if you've read the original first chapter, please tell me if you think that the previous one is better than this, and less OC. Next chapter should be coming up. Sorry. I'm terrible at setting up deadlines.

* * *

Why was he always acting like such a wimp? Like it's my fault Luke turned to Kronos, like it's my fault I actually cared about my friend and wanted to help. Unlike him. Can't he understand Luke was my friend? Just like he is—no—_was_ to me. He's got that _mortal_ now. He doesn't need me. He doesn't care about me anymore. And I've got no one else.

Luke was just like the older brother, the family I've yearned for in years living with my stepmother. He took care of me, defended me when I was seven and ran away from home. He protected me from all those monsters that found us and I've been with him through so much. I knew him, like he was part of me. And I know that somewhere deep inside him, there's still his good side, masked by the scheming revenge Kronos instilled in him. And I believe that he can surface through all that anger and pain and realize that what he did was wrong and that his father acted upon his responsibilities and cared and loved him and his mom.

But for the four years I've been with Percy, I've never felt so—I don't even know the right word—important? No, _needed._ Whenever, I'm with Percy, he makes me feel like everything I say matters. Like I am so crucial in the completion of the quest and everything he does. He cares about me. He'll do anything to save me, and he did, even though it might have him expelled from camp.

Children of Athena and Poseidon never—should never—get along well. I mean, take it from our parents, they never actually agreed on anything. So when I first met Percy, I knew I was going to _hate _him. Well, partly because I love my mother and support her beliefs against Poseidon, but because I thought he was just as stupid as a lamb. Which, for a daughter of Athena like me, isn't that much of a likable trait on a guy, or any person, for that matter. But then I got to know him. I know that it's bad for a daughter of Athena to fall in love with a son of Poseidon, but let's just say I kinda broke that rule and became the rebellious teen for once.

Who wouldn't fall in love with guy? He was so selfless and sweet and kind and caring and charming. Oh, those seagreen eyes! His always unruly jetblack hair, the smell of the ocean emanating from his body and his sweet smile manages to make him so _handsome_ even though he never tries to or minds his looks. Though sometimes he might be a jerk or an ignorant piece of kelp, he's kinda smart in his own way. But on top of it all, he's still plain Percy, brave, strong and selfless enough to sacrifice himself for the sake of his friends, for Mt. Olympus and for the world.

The whole time I knew about my prophecy, I was so afraid it was about him. _To lose a love to worse than death. _Gods, I can't let Percy just, die, without letting him know how I feel about him.

Why can't he see that I feel something more toward him than being just my friend? I've always tried to tell him, one way or another, about what I really feel about him. But he never seemed to reciprocate the feeling and he never seemed to understand the messages and emotions I convey. He's so stupid and _bland._

Whenever I try to admit it to him, I feel scared that he might not feel the same way I do. Plus, he always drags Luke to the conversation and it always manages to make me mad because he thinks it's always Luke I think about when he's the only one in my mind. Luke was just my brother. I knew him, unlike Percy did. When we were young, Luke was a fighter. For the good, for me and Thalia. I know he will eventually realize that what he did was wrong and maybe even regret all he's done. Maybe even ask for forgiveness from the Gods. But I know he will find a way to straighten out what he has done. Percy, of all people, should understand me. His fatal flaw being personal loyalty and all, he should be the one about believing friends. But no. The selfish little brat. Unbelievable. Luke had been once my hero. All I want to do is help him realize his wrong. But Seaweed Brain here, thinks Luke is a psychopath who would want to kill everyone who wouldn't bow down to him. I understand his wrath toward Luke, since he tried to kill him a few times before. But he actually thinks I _love _Luke? Seriously? All these wouldn't happen if he would just take the time to _listen_ to me.

Ever since camp started, he had been with that mortal every time. He practically avoided me but I really wanted to talk to him. He never stayed after classes and practice. He'd call the redheaded girl and go to _Gods-know-where_ in Manhattan and campaign for the lives of an extinct monkey species. Hey, don't get me wrong, it's not like I'm against saving those animals, and I've got, like, a commitment to Pan and all, but this is _my _Percy we're talking about. And I'm not gonna lose him to that girl and an endangered species of anteater after risking my life to save his ass a million times from the Gods and those monsters. No. Not. A. Chance. Ever.

I didn't have anyone to talk to whenever I was in San Francisco and I didn't think I'd still be alone here. Camp was the only place I ever felt welcomed and accepted and Percy, my only bestfriend since they all left, was ignoring me.

I still don't know how I could get him to talk to me, but I am making a plan. And you know what they say about Athena's plans? They never fail.

Ok. I admit it, it was partly my fault we skirted around each other since I left him at camp last summer, but, still, I started making an effort to talk to him. But he was cold and emotionless.

Maybe I should have listened to my mother. Maybe he's really not the one for me. Or maybe he just doesn't like me. Why in the world would the hero of Olympus want anything to do with the nerdy daughter of Athena who loves babbling about architecture? Maybe he realized I'm no good for him and settled for that mortal who paints herself gold out of boredom.

Oh _damn_ right.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. I think this will be a multi-chapter story. Feel free to react. I really need your comments and opinions on the story and other things I can put there, though I at least have an idea of the main plot, I could use some ideas for a subplot. They will be greatly appreciated, if not needed. Constructive criticism is accepted. Thanks a lot.

PS. Oh, and by the way, I think I wouldn't ask for a beta anymore, since I really want to learn and I figured it would best to do this alone. Thanks again.


	2. Irreconcilable

Whew, finally! The second chapter! After debating with myself whether or not I should take your advice and do a multi-chapter story, I decided to swallow my indecision and follow what people told me to do. So, here it is. (I feel like what I've been doing is worse than every single thing before it, but anyway, it's already here. No going back.) Sorry for the super-late update, though. I'm a very lazy person who is admittedly terrible with deadlines.

Oh, and for those who have read my first chapter before the second week of May (I think that was when I edited it, but I'm not sure, if you've read the longer one—the one with more than a thousand words—then you've read the new version) you could check the revised version of it. It's longer and a little less OC, I think. Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** Is Rick Riordan a girl? No, I didn't think so.

* * *

I was running short on ideas on how to corner Percy in order to get him to talk to me. My idea of devising an Athena-worthy plan wasn't going on so well these past few days. Camp has been busy with preparations for the coming battle, and we were all occupied with our designated tasks. Being the head campers, Percy and I were given a million more tasks than our fellow campers. We had cabin inspection, reading the reports, border patrol and teaching loads. But where was the aforementioned hero of Olympus? You'd think he'd be training himself to avoid getting killed or getting himself informed of the dangers he'd be facing. But no. Sadly, a few weeks before his birthday and before war begins, the hero of the prophecy is running around with his _friend_ planning a trip to the Caribbean while the rest of the campers here are trying to thwart the war boiling between two cabins, learning how to keep ourselves alive, teaching the younger ones, searching for more of them and creating battle strategies.

We used to share the burden of those tasks together, but after that fight in the arena, he chose to avoid me and do his job alone so he could finish earlier and escape the borders of the camp to run along to his girlfriend and _hang out_.

_Girlfriend? _I sighed.

That was one of things we used to do together. The times we could talk to each other and share our problems. Last summer, we spent every night on the beach. We'd slip outside our cabins and meet up at the shore, only to talk about anything on our minds, laugh about them and then escape the hungry harpies about to eat us for lingering outside after curfew hours. Sometimes, I'd even eat my meals at the Poseidon table, just so we could hang out and spend time together before getting ourselves killed in battle.

We were like the next Silena and Beckendorf. Everyone knew that we liked each other. Everyone thought we were meant to be. Everyone, except for us. Except for Percy. We didn't know it yet before. I was confused about my feelings for Luke and Percy. I thought Percy was going to hang on there, while I weigh my feelings for a while, but the mortal came. She came when I knew exactly how I felt. Though I couldn't say Percy felt much for her, it just felt different. Did he always have to drag her to everything that's too important to me? First, the movie night. I tried to understand, and I let it pass. But, the quest? _My _firstquest? If I didn't know that was a real solution, I could've strangled him.

Everything went south since the redheaded nightmare came. At first, it wasn't that bad. But it quickly came to worse since the fight at the arena.

* * *

I was short of breath when I reached the sword arena. Everyday, Percy and I had to instruct sword fighting classes in the morning to the other campers. Today, we had the Demeter and Apollo cabins. He'd usually take Apollo and I get Demeter after we demonstrate the move. Those guys were kinda hard to teach. The Apollo campers may be good archers, but they're not that great with swords. Same with the Demeter campers. They're not great at hand to hand combat, but they were good at… well, using plants.

Today, we were going to teach them one of the trickiest moves in swordfighting. The one Percy learned the first time he attended these classes with Luke.

Luke. I've always tried avoiding the subject when I'm with Percy. But it just keeps coming. And we never got anything straight with it.

Percy was already there when I got in. He was training with the dummies, slicing their heads off. He was wearing an orange camp shirt and jeans. His hair was slightly ruffled and his forehead was beaded with sweat. I've never paid much attention to it, but I noticed how lean Percy's muscles were. That surprised me a little, because when Percy first arrived at camp when he was 12, he was one of the most unathletic-looking persons in the world. He was wiry, slouching and a little shorter than me. Back then, I really didn't expect him to be the child of the prophecy. He just didn't seem the type. I honestly thought someone who would decide the fate of Olympus would be… Well, like Thalia. Someone who would be feared, emanating a powerful aura and someone with authority. He wasn't anything in that aspect like Thalia, but they had much in common. But now, one look at him, and you know he's a child of the Big Three. I guess that's what five summers at camp and a whole lot of monster fighting can do to you.

I didn't see him notice me staring at him, until he called out my name.

"Hey Wise Girl!" he called out. "Something wrong?"

My face felt hot. "Nothing," I grumbled and ran to the side of the arena where he was.

"Where's Mrs. O'Leary?" I asked, finally noticing that the friendly hellhound he inherited last summer from Daedalus was gone.

"Beckendorf went out with him to the forest," he replied. "Hey, uh, Annabeth. Can I tell you something?"

"Sure," I answered. "What is it?"

"Rachel, she, uh," he stuttered, suddenly taking an interest on his combat boots. "She asked me to join her family to their trip to the Caribbean," he said, looking up to meet my eyes. "Look, I know it's not a good idea—"

My eyes flared. "Not a good idea?" I cut him off. "We're going to die in two weeks, Olympus is going to get destroyed and you're thinking of going on a damn vacation with that screwed mortal's family?"

He winced, and if I didn't feel so mad at him, I could've sworn he was a little hurt. "At least I experienced something grand before I die," he mumbled under his breath.

"What? You're unbelievable, Percy," I spat. "You're going to leave us here, _to die_, while you run off to some island with your _girlfriend_?"

"No, Annabeth! Rachel's not my girlfriend," he said, blushing. "We're just hanging out."

"Oh, she's not your girlfriend. I'm sorry," I didn't mean for it to sound too sarcastic, but seeing the guilt on his face made it worth it. "Maybe it was a just weird coincidence that you were spending—I don't know—half of your time _hanging out _with her," I shot back, angrily.

"I'm sorry. I just need some time to breathe," he gulped and put his hands around my arms. "It helps me cope up with all the stress of being a demigod punching bag."

"Stress?" I hissed and pushed him away. "You're tired? How do you think I feel, Seaweed Brain? I've been fighting monsters since I was _seven_, and you tell me you're tired? We need you to win this battle, Percy. I thought you knew that. But where were you? Do you even know that the Ares and Apollo cabins are almost killing each other for that _flying chariot? _I wouldn't give a damn if you go on that vacation, just do it after the battle. Don't just take for granted how all those other demigods are willing to risk their lives for your precious Mt. Olympus, while you _breathe_."

I turned away from him and huffed, "You're the most self-centered, arrogant, coward I have ever met in my life," and ran to the exit of the arena, feeling hot tears flowing down my cheeks and leaving him with a bunch of campers and a guilt-stricken face.

* * *

I didn't go back to my cabin yet. I didn't want them to see that I've been crying, knowing they'd just interrogate me until they know who—or what—made me cry. Being my siblings, they know pretty damn well that I wouldn't cry for just the little things. And I don't want them to blame anyone for that matter, much less Percy.

Mad as I was with that guy, I knew, deep inside me, that I loved him. But right now, I didn't know what else to say. I didn't mean everything I said back there in the arena, but something made me feel that he got a little hurt with what I said.

I was sitting by the edge of the lake skipping a few rocks. I just sat there, thinking things through. I knew no one could see me at that spot, but half of me wanted Percy to come and talk to me, since he knew that place where I always went to think. Sometimes he would sit with me in silence, staring the deep waters. Now, I wanted him to be with me, in silence, because I don't know what to say to him. I have no idea how to tell him I'm sorry and how to make things right for both of us without hurting either of us in the process.

* * *

Comments, constructive criticism, any kind of reaction and ideas will be greatly appreciated. Thanks a ton!


End file.
